<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apollo’s Ring by wahbble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832976">Apollo’s Ring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wahbble/pseuds/wahbble'>wahbble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wahbble/pseuds/wahbble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will proposes. Nico panics.</p><p>One-shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apollo’s Ring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The date was going horribly.</p><p>It was Will’s first day of medical school, and we’d thought it’d be nice to celebrate. Well, at least I’d thought so — Will had been quiet all week and completely not his usual, cheerful self.</p><p>“Okay, what’s up with you?” I asked, picking at my food. Neither of us had eaten a bite yet. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>Will didn’t respond, so I kicked him gently under the table.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“I asked you if something’s wrong.”</p><p>He blinked and shook his head. “No, nothing. Why?”</p><p>“You’re bummed out.”</p><p>“No, I’m not.”</p><p>“Yes, you are. You’ve barely said a word all week.”</p><p>“I just…”</p><p>He trailed off and looked away. Again. “No, you’re right. I guess I have been pretty quiet lately.”</p><p>“So? What’s wrong?”</p><p>He sighed. “I swear, nothing is wrong. I just have a lot on my mind. You know, school, and… some other stuff.”</p><p>Wow. Usually it was Will who was always worried if I was in a bad mood or sick or whatever. It felt weird when the roles were reversed.</p><p>I mean, how in Hades is “some other stuff” supposed to make me reassured?!</p><p>“Oh, that explains it,” I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. “Will, you never shut down like this unless something serious is going on. Whatever it is, I have a right to know. We’re boyfriends.”</p><p>“You do have a right to know,” Will sighed. “And I’ll tell you. In a bit. I just need to… calm my nerves a bit.”</p><p>I looked down and stabbed at my salad. A hint of worry began to creep into my mind. What if it was something bad? It had to be something bad if Will was hiding it from me. Oh gods, what if he had cancer or something? Could Apollo kids even get cancer? What if he was dying? I mean, he seemed pretty healthy, I didn’t sense any deathy stuff around him, but what if—</p><p>“Gods, Nico, I love you so much.”</p><p>My head shot up and Will was staring at me. His cobalt-blue eyes gleamed with some indescribable emotion, and his face had that same nervous look as when he’d first asked me out in the Camp Half-Blood strawberry fields years ago. Back when I was a stupid, self-hating teenager who didn’t know how much he loved Will Solace yet.</p><p>“I love you too,” I whispered, reaching across the table to grab his hand. Like always, he was warm, like rays of sunshine on a cool autumn day.</p><p>Will swallowed. He ran a hand through his hair. “I… think I’m ready,” he said shakily.</p><p>Personally, I didn’t think he sounded ready, but I watched wordlessly as he scooted his chair back and got up.</p><p>“Nico, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” he started.</p><p>Wait…</p><p>“You’re so amazing. Like, you have no idea the things you do to me. Your eyes, your little laughs, how you like to curl up into a ball when you’re sleeping...“</p><p>Hold on, was he about to—</p><p>“Remember when Ma came to visit the other day? Well, I asked her to bring this. Apparently Apollo gave it to her when they were seeing each other and, well, she told me last Thanksgiving she wanted me to give this to you if I ever wanted to, y’know…”</p><p>He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, white box. It wasn’t new, not by a long shot — the casing was scratched up all over and there was a bright smiley-face drawn onto it in neon yellow marker.</p><p>Still, I’d seen enough movies to know what it was.</p><p>And I panicked.</p><p>“What are you doing?!” I hissed, snatching it out of his grip. My hands were clammy and I felt so, so hot. Like I was suffocating.</p><p>I stuffed it into my pocket before anyone could see. Not that there was anyone around — the cafe was completely empty, if you ignored the lone, uninterested barista behind the counter.</p><p>“I’m, uh—“</p><p>“—no, don’t even answer that, you’re just going to say something stupid like—“</p><p>“—Nico, I’m proposing.”</p><p>I froze. He… he’d said it.</p><p>Proposing.</p><p>Proposing.</p><p>Proposing.</p><p>“Proposing,” I squeaked. “What—what do you mean, proposing?”</p><p>Will looked at me blankly. “As in a marriage proposal? Nico, it’s an engagement ring… I’m asking if you’ll be my—“</p><p>“—wait!” I yelled, cutting him off. Too soon. It was too soon. I wasn’t ready to hear him say that… that word. The H word. It was… way, way too much.</p><p>I shuddered a little. “I—I mean, are you sure? It’s me?”</p><p>“Nico, we’ve been dating for eight years, almost,” Will said. “It’s always been you…”</p><p>He trailed off, looking away, unfocused. I took that chance to exhale — I’d been holding my breath in.</p><p>“You took the ring,” Will said after a moment, rubbing the back of his neck. “Can I take that as a yes?”</p><p>I felt like my brain had short-circuited.</p><p>“That—that’s not what I meant! I was just so surprised, is all, so it doesn’t count, but—“</p><p>I stared at Will. I was so, so stupid. Such an idiot. “I can’t believe this,” I mumbled. “You’re asking me to… and I’m… I’m so horrible. I’m ruining everything.”</p><p>I covered my face with my hands. Gods, this wasn’t how I’d imagined it happening. Not at all. I’d messed up so bad.</p><p>“No, you’re not,” Will replied. He leaned in and pulled me into a hug. “Actually, I think it’s really cute.”</p><p>I pressed my face into his shoulder and pushed the box back into his hands. “You have to do it again,” I murmured. “I want to do it properly.”</p><p>“Okay, if you insist.” I could hear the chuckle in his voice as he pulled away.</p><p>When Will cleared his throat and got down on his knees, I stuck my hands in my hoodie pockets and started picking at my nails. It felt like my heart was beating a million times faster than normal, and I couldn’t breathe. It wasn’t a dream, was it?</p><p>“Nico, remember when you were shadow travelling a lot and I forced you to spend three days with me in the infirmary?”</p><p>Wait, that wasn’t right. Three..?</p><p>“Five,” I corrected, “not three. You forced me to stay there for five days.”</p><p>“What? No.” Will frowned and scratched his head. “It was three days. I remember writing it down on my calendar, I’m sure of it.”</p><p>I shrugged. “Oh. It felt longer.”</p><p>He sighed at me and made his signature what-am-I-going-to-do-with-you look. I wondered how it could be possible to love and hate it at the same time. Then again, I felt that way about a lot of things with Will.</p><p>“Well, three days or not, that’s when I realized you were the one. You—you still are.”</p><p>Will glanced away for a second and I saw how red his ears were. Cute.</p><p>“And, I—I guess I’m asking you to marry me. All I can think about these days is how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”</p><p>He offered up the box to me and popped open the lid and, in that instance, I could definitely say that it was what was on the inside that counted.</p><p>The ring seemed to emit light. It was pure white and had a golden, flower-shaped crystal at the center. When I traced my thumb over it, the gem felt so warm, like everything I loved about Will condensed into something I could touch and hold in my hand.</p><p>I decided a prayer to Apollo wouldn’t hurt, so that’s exactly what I did. <em> Thank you for making such a beautiful ring</em>, I offered up to the sun god. <em> And I am so in love with your son</em>.</p><p>I sucked in a breath as everything settled in. This was really it. Will was going to be my… my <em> husband.</em></p><p>“Yeah, I’d really love that.”</p><p>How amazing was that?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These idiots are so adorable &lt;3</p><p>Hope you liked it! Leave lots of comments, I'll try to respond to them all :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>